zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
Godzilla (jap. ゴジラ Gojira) - król potworów, pierwszy potwór posiadający specjalne moce. Wygląd Wizerunek potwora był kombinacją cech tyranozaura, iguanodona, stegozaura i aligatora. Choć wygląd Godzilli zmieniał się z upływem lat, nieraz z filmu na film, podstawowy plan budowy jego ciała jest taki sam we wszystkich japońskich filmach. Godzilla przedstawiony jest w nich jako olbrzymi, pokryty ciemnoszarymi lub zielonymi łuskami gad, poruszający się w pozycji wyprostowanej na dwóch tylnych kończynach, z silnymi kończynami przednimi, długim ogonem, ostrymi zębami i pazurami oraz kilkoma rzędami płyt kostnych na grzbiecie. Godzilla-2007.png|Godzilla 2007 Untitled (17).png Moce Siła Godzilla jest niewiarygodnie silny. W wielu filmach podnosi swego przeciwnika i wali nim o ziemię. Szybkość Mimo rozmiarów Godzilla był bardzo szybki i zwinny, potrafił także wysoko skakać. Lot W filmie Godzilla kontra Hedora Godzilla mógł zasysać radioaktywność i wykorzystywać ją jako napęd odrzutowy. Atomowy promień Atomowy promień będący najbardziej charakterystyczną bronią Godzilli, był niebieski lub czerwony. W amerykańskich producjach zamiast promienia Godzilla miał ogień. Laserowy promień W serialu Godzilla: The Power Hour Godzilla mógł strzelać laserem z oczu. Regeneracja We wszystkich japońskich filmach Godzilla umiał się regenerować i uleczać wszelkie rany, a skóra jest odporna na prawie wszystko. Tej zdolności jest jednak pozbawiony w filmie Godzilla z 2014 roku. Dwudyszność W filmach takich jak Gojira (1954), Godzilla mógł oddychać na lądzie i w wodzie. Historia 1954-1962 Godzilla po raz pierwszy pojawia się w 1954 roku. Zostaje zabita przez Destruktor Tlenu, wynalazek Dr. Sekizawy. Rok później, w 1955 roku, Godzilla powraca. Zabija Anguirusa, pierwszego przeciwnika Godzilli, który później zostaje uwięziony w lodowcu. W 1962 roku Godzilla się uwalnia i staje do walki z King Kongiem, którą wygrywa ten drugi. 1984-1989 W filmie Powrót Godzilli, Godzilla z 1954 roku powraca po 30 latach i niszczy Tokio, ale walczy z Super X która uwięził ją w wulkanie. Pięć lat później w 1989 roku, Godzilla wydostaje się z wulkanu i staje do walki z Biollante, gdzie Godzilla wygrywa i rusza zniszczyć Japonię. Biollante powraca i zwycięża w walce z Godzilą, ale zamiast niszczyć Japonię Biollante zmienia się w pył i leci do kosmosu stworzył Kosmogodzillę. 2001 Godzilla z 1954 roku powraca, wskrzeszony przez duszę żołnierzy z 2 wojny światowej. Walczy z trzema innymi potworami: Baragonem, Mothrą i Ghidorah. SoukouGekiGoji pokonuje wszystkie potwory, jednak zostaje i tak pokonany. Godzilla: Ostatnia Wojna (2004) W tym filmie Godzilla pojawia się na początku, gdzie walczy z Gotengo, który więzi Godzillę w lodach Antarktydy. W 2004 roku kosmici atakują Ziemię, a Gotengo uwalnia Godzillę. Gdy Godzilla zniszczył wszystkie potwory, niszczy także Gotengo. Gdy już chciał dobić ludzi, nagle przybiegł Minilla - dawny syn Godzilli z serii Shōwa - który błagał Godzillę by oszczędziła ludzi. Ostatecznie Godzilla i Minilla odchodzą do morza. 2007 Godzilla pojawia się także w filmie Always: Sunset on Third Street 2. ''Tam niszczy Tokio, ale po chwili dowiadujemy się że do tylko wytwór wyobraźni jednego z bohaterów filmu. 2016 Godzilla pojawia się także w filmie "''Godzilla: Resurgence". 2017 Króla Potworów w filmie Godzilla: Planeta Potworów. Godzilla wcześniej był formą rośliny. Potem mutował stając się takim potworem, jakim obecnie jest. Przed wydarzeniami z filmu przemierzał planetę zabijając kolejne potwory. Zmusiło to ludzi do opuszczenia Ziemi w 2048 roku. Spędzili oni w przestrzeni kosmicznej 11,9 lat, jednak na Ziemi trwało to 20,000 lat. Godzilla żył i dominował na opuszczonej przez ludzi planecie przez ten czas. Wyglądy *ShodaiGoji - Godzilla, pojawiająca się w filmie Gojira (Godzilla- król potworów!) *GyakushuGoji - Godzilla z 1955 roku *KingGoji - Godzilla z filmu King Kong kontra Godzilla z 1962 roku. *MosuGoji - Godzilla z 1964 roku (filmu Mothra kontra Godzilla) *1984-Goji - Godzilla z 1984 roku *BioGoji (1989-1991) *BatoGoji (1992) *RadoGoji (1993) *MogeGoji (1994) *DesuGoji (1995) - "Spalający się Godzilla" z filmu Godzilla kontra Destruktor *SoukouGekiGoji (2001) *FinalGoji (2004) *Godzilla (6-generacja z Shinsei) - Godzilla z filmu Always: Sunset on Third Street 2 *PlanetGoji (2017) - Godzilla z "Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters". Filmy *''1954: Gojira'' *''1955: Godzilla kontratakuje'' *''1956: Godzilla: Król Potworów!'' *''1959: Gigantis, potwór ognia '' *''1962: King Kong kontra Godzilla'' *''1964: Mothra kontra Godzilla'' *''1984: Powrót Godzilli'' *''1989: Godzilla kontra Biollante'' *''1991: Godzilla kontra Król Ghidorah'' *''1992: Godzilla kontra Mothra'' *''1993: Godzilla kontra Mechagodzilla 2'' *''1994: Godzilla kontra Kosmogodzilla'' *''1995: Godzilla kontra Destruktor'' *''1998: GODZILLA (tylko wspomniany)'' *''1999: Godzilla 2000'' *''2000: Godzilla kontra Megaguirus'' *''2001: Wielka Bitwa Potworów'' *''2002: Godzilla przeciwko Mechagodzilli'' *''2003: S. O. S. dla Tokio'' *''2004: FINAL WARS'' *''2007: Always: Sunset on Third Street 2 (krótko)'' *''2017: Godzilla: Planeta Potworów'' Wrogowie * Anguirus (1955, 2004) * Zilla * Kosmogodzilla * Mechagodzilla * Kiryu * Shin Gojira * Inne Godzillę * Mothra (od 1992 do 2003) * Gigan * Megalon * Destruktor * Ghidorah * Monster X * Fire Rodan * Baragon (2001) * King Kong * Gamera * Ultraman * Megaguirus * Xilieni * Millenian / Orga * Frankenstein * Bagan * Kumonga * Hedora * Kamacuras * Ludzie * Battra * M. U. T. O. * Shinomura * Rhedosaurus Ciekawostki *Godzilla ma dwa "amerykańskie odpowiedniki" - Zillę i Godzillę (2014). *Niektórzy uważają że Godzillę z serii Shinsei (poza Godzillą 2001) to tak na prawdę Godzilla Junior. Jednakże wytwórnia Tōhō oficjalnie potwierdziła, że Junior, Godzillę z 1999-2000 and 2002-2003 to różne Godzillę. *W prawdzie Godzilla występuje także w filmach z lat 1964-1975, 1978 i 2014, ale jest tam raczej super bohaterem, niż złoczyńcą. *Jedynym filmem w którym Godzilla występuje jako potwór jest Gojira, w prawdzie w filmie Powrót Godzilli (1984), Godzilla nie walczy z żadnym potworem, ale w filmie występuje również Shockirus * W Gojira-kun: Kaijū Daikōshin ujawnione zostają imiona rodziców Godzilli: Pajira (ojciec) i Majira (matka Godzilli). Godzilla ma tam także dziewczynę - Bajirę. Więcej informacji tutaj * W nadchodzącym anime o Godzilli pojawi się również Servum (w formie robaka i smoka). Jest on podgatunkiem Króla Potworów. Jego kod genetyczny jest w 97% identyczny do Godzilli. Galeria Oficjalne ilustracje thS49T6TBQ.jpg|BioGoji tumblr_mypeq8owAw1s2wio8o1_400.gif th (12).jpg thBBL5EU3L.jpg tumblr_inline_nb2rvvezeN1rb7uf7.gif Tumblr inline n4cekvpN6M1r5fiuw.gif Tumblr nrge5577pd1u8qr43o1 500.gif ThM8L1EWZO.jpg Th (13).jpg Th (4).jpg Th (10).jpg Th8L2SCP2A.jpg godzillaheisei-95.jpg Untitled_(54).png|Promień Nieoficjalne ilustracje th8OJW0JSO.jpg|Godzilla niszcząca miasto 1280px-Monster_Size_Comparison.jpg|Porównanie wielkości potworów z uniwersum Godzilli Kategoria:Godzilla Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy